A Father's Day for Leonard
by 123justafan
Summary: Just a day in the life of a workaday Dad


**Just a day in the life of a workaday Dad**

 **Own just the little ones.**

Leonard sat in absolute silence. He let out a contented sigh thinking back over the week. Penny's parents had come for a visit to see how their daughter and granddaughter were doing and to give Penny a little bit of a rest. Two year old Jenny was every bit her mother. All the stories that Wyatt had told him about Penny at that age surely gave credence to the term "Terrible Twos". Penny seemed to pawn off the behavior of their daughter to nothing more than what it was to grow up in Southern California in today's society. Of course, it was much easier for her back in the day back in Nebraska. It amazed Leonard that his two year old wanted to sit in the park and sell Lemonade. He wasn't sure if it was due to watching old cartoons or just listening to her Mother and Grandfather talk about all the hours Penny would sit alone at the edge of the drive at the farm waiting for someone to come by and buy a glass of lemonade to quench their thirst. Of course, there was so little traffic, the lemonade became warm, and most of the people that bought some were the farm hands that couldn't bear to see Wyatt's little girl's feelings hurt.

Still, for two year old Jenny, that was a heck of a lot of comprehension to cram into that little blonde head. Jenny was the spitting image of her mother, except that her blond locks were curly like those of her father. It was hard, however to imagine that the little girl was not Penny's. She had the same piercing green eyes and bright slightly crooked smile. It was a chore, but Leonard would drag the makeshift Lemonade stand down to the walking path by the pond to watch his daughter smile at the passersby and sell all that she had brought with her. Penny had given up on acting for her career in Pharmaceutical Sales, but it was plain to see that their daughter had inherited the gene for acting, if there was such a thing. Jenny would need only to flash a smile or walk up to a potential customer and ask them if they wanted to try some lemonade. Ever the salesperson, she seemed to know that flirting never hurt. Often times they would pay far more than the asking price due to the "cute factor". Penny attributed it to the brains she inherited from her father. Leonard wasn't so sure… maybe that day Penny took their daughter with her to a few accounts wasn't such a good idea.

The trio usually made the weekly trip to the park on lazy Sunday afternoons together. They were the most adorable family. Mother and Father sitting on a bench by the pond watching their child make these first steps into the hustle and bustle of the business world. Penny couldn't be any prouder, but it was Leonard that seemed the happiest on these weekly outings. Growing up in his family, he had never experienced such joy. Now, he would sit with his lovely wife snuggled close watching the most adorable little girl… so serious in her latest endeavor. Leonard would like nothing more than to sit and bask in the warm sunlight and steal a kiss from his willing wife, not caring who would see them. When the lemonade was sold, they would pack up the stand and walk down the path to the ice cream parlor for their afternoon treat. Being California, they always had a nondairy alternative that suited Leonard just fine so he could share in the joy with his family. Jenny would eagerly hold one hand of each of her parents who would lift her off the ground and swing her just to hear the little girl's infectious giggle. Penny and Jenny would always get Chocolate, while Leonard would often get the mocha nondairy twist. When all was done, Jenny would invariably have chocolate ice cream around her mouth and down the front of her shirt. Penny would carefully wipe up her daughter as Leonard would lovingly watch.

* * *

It was such one of those days when Leonard had received the call from a rather frantic Penny. Jenny and Leonard were alone in the park this day because of Penny's late term pregnancy. Although there was still a full month to go before her due date, it was just too humid for the displaced Nebraskan to sit in the sun without the air conditioning that was needed so early this spring. Normally June was a perfect month not too hot and far from any cool weather. This year however, the south west was baking in bright sunshine and high temperatures. Today was supposed to be a lazy day for a Father and his daughter to spend together sharing that special bond they had between them.

Leonard listened as Penny begged him to come home immediately as her water had once again broken at home. She had already called Bernadette and told her to expect Leonard and Jenny. The arrangements were already in place for Jenny to spent time with one of her favorite Aunts while Penny and Leonard accomplished their task of increasing their family. The traffic was heavy and Leonard was beginning to worry about his wife as he pulled up to the Wolowitz home.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette were anxiously waiting in the driveway of their home as Leonard pulled up. Bernadette rushed to take the hand of her toddler Niece as Howard tossed Leonard a helmet. Leonard was more than confused. "What is this for"?

Howard was already beckoning his friend to follow him. "The freeway is blocked with an overturned semi leaking gasoline. All the service roads are filling up. We need to go with the bicycle paths.

Leonard strapped on his helmet as Howard pulled out his old Vespa from the garage. "I thought you got rid of that thing".

Howard smiled. "It's hard to let go of your 'HOG' when you have a hankerin for the open road…"

Leonard looked on in disbelief. "Hankerin for WHAT?"

Howard turned the key to hear the whine of the engine. "Get on…. Born to be WIiiiLDDD…."

The two friends were off in a flash as Bernadette stood holding little Jenny. Jenny giggled. "Daddy's so funny".

It wasn't long before Leonard could tell that Howard was not on his way to the Hofstadter home. He leaned over and screamed into Howard's ear. "Where are you going? … Penny is at home!"

Howard leaned back. "That would be a big NEGGATORY…. When you didn't show up, she put Plan B into effect. Amy went to pick her up. They will meet us at the Hospital."

It wasn't long before they came across a chain blocking their way from the path. Howard would not be stopped from his appointed task. He maneuvered the Vespa around the blockade and continued on the grass.

Leonard was now a little concerned. "Howard, I don't think this thing was meant for off roading!"

Howard paid his friend no mind as he wasted no time bee lining it to the Hospital Cross-Lots. Unfortunately for the pair of friends, the restricted area was patrolled by Mounted Police who easily caught up to the motored offenders as Howard got bogged down in some soft ground.

The bogged down Vespa was no match for the two mounted police, each astride a magnificent steed. The two police easily overtook Howard's efforts to evade them. He would not easily be deterred, however, from his task of delivering Leonard to the Hospital for the birth of his second child. The police stopped in front of Howard as he tried to make a turn, stalling the engine.

Leonard got off the scooter and ran to the nearest of the Officers. "Please… Officer… I need to get to Pasadena General… my wife went into labor and I was at the park with my daughter… and my wife called… and she is having the baby… because her water broke… and she went to the Hospital with a friend… not this friend… another friend… this friend is trying to get me there because of the traffic… and I really need to get there because she's having the baby… and if I'm not there she is going to have to go in with Amy… and she really doesn't want to do that… she really wants me there because it's our baby… and I really need to get there because my wife is having a baby and she is having it now because she already went to the hospital… and I really need to get there… because it's our baby…"

The officer looked both puzzled and amused at the flood of words and emotions that Leonard had just let loose. He looked over at his partner who was getting the necessary information from Howard. "Joe… are you okay with this one here leaving the scene?... it seems that he has a bit of an issue because his wife is having a baby…"

Howard immediately looked at Joe. "YES… that's right… a baby…. His wife is having a baby… and I was just trying to get him to the Hospital… because the traffic was all snarled up… so he could be with her… because she is having… you know… a baby…"

Joe looked over his sunglasses at Howard and then back to his partner. "Okay with me Pete… I guess I have all I need from here".

Pete turned to Leonard. "Okay sport. Hop on… I'll take you to your wife".

Leonard looked up at the horse. Penny had always tried to get Leonard to go riding with her. She almost actually did it once when she got him on an old mare and they walked down a trail. Leonard held on with a death grip to the reins as Penny was very amused at his meager efforts to please her. As it was… the mare was spooked half way across a small stream by a trout and she took off with more effort than she had shown in a couple of years. Penny had to put her horse in a full gallop to catch up to Leonard. She reached over and took the reins. After she slowed the mare, they leisurely walked back to the stable, both walking in front of their horses.

Leonard just stared at the size of the horse. "You want me to get up on THAT?"

Pete chuckled. "Look… fella… the Hospital is across the field over there. You could walk it or run… either way, you'll probably miss getting there for the baby. I don't know your wife, but mine would be plenty mad and I would have considerable groveling to get back out of the dog house. So… hop on…" Pete then mounted the horse and extended his hand to Leonard.

To Leonard's surprise, Pete got him up with little effort. Leonard then held on tight to the officer. "She'll never believe this". Pete laughed and then urged the horse on to the Hospital.

As they approached the Emergency Entrance, Leonard was particularly thankful. All the way, Leonard seemed to have the worst tome trying to keep his BUTT in proper sequence with the horse. It seemed he was experiencing a wave shift and the resultant destructive interference was wreaking havoc on his cute little tushie. He was sure Penny would be sore after the birth of their baby, he just didn't realize that he would also… The ride on the back of the horse was far less than comfortable. When Leonard landed on the pavement, he turned and thanked Officer Pete. He then made his way into the Emergency Department walking with a limp and his legs spread apart like a bad old west movie.

Leonard was met by the elevators by a somewhat distraught Sheldon. "Leonard… thank GOD you're here… Penny apparently has begun the process of expelling your child and they are going to have a showing of the three Hobbit films on the SyFy channel… you need to get Up there NOW!"

Leonard jumped into the first open elevator with Sheldon. "Did YOU bring Penny here? WHY aren't you with her? Is she ALONE?"

Sheldon cocked his head. "Goodness NO!… Although I have more experience with this sort of thing having been present for the birth of my nephew… I have absolutely NO desire to be anywhere around the 'business end' of your wife… Friendship goes only so far…. Amy is with her".

Leonard looked at his former roommate. "Sure… sure…" The elevator opened and Leonard ran to the desk of the Delivery wing. "I'm Doctor Leonard Hofstadter…. My wife is Penny Hofstadter… She's having a baby?"

The charge nurse looked at him. "Yes… she is… come with me."

Leonard was given a gown to put on and brought to the birthing room. Just outside the room, Amy was sitting on a chair with her head in her hands and breathing deeply trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Leonard. "Thank GOD you're here… " Just then they could hear a commotion from the room. "DAMMIT…..UGH…. AMY!"

Amy looked into Leonard's eyes and grabbed his gown with both hands. "You have to go in there…. I can't believe you would want to have more than ONE child knowing how Penny is during childbirth!"

Leonard smiled and patted Amy on the shoulder and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Amy… I got this…" Leonard then gritted his teeth and opened the door.

Almost immediately, all hell seemed to break loose. "LEONARD! … IT'S ABOUT FRIGGIN TIME…. OHHHH mGOD! … OUWWWW!"

As the door closed you could hear Leonard. "It's fine Honey…. Everything is going to be just fine…."

* * *

Leonard got up, turned from looking out the window and gazed down to the small bundle in his arms. Maximilion Leonard Hofstadter…. He didn't really think he could be any happier and then turned to look in the bed that held his wife. Bernadette and Jenny were picked up by Raj and they came to the hospital. After the initial visit everyone said their good byes and left Leonard with his family.

It sure was a hectic day… but now, Penny had fallen asleep with little Jenny in her arms. The two most beautiful girls in the entire world lying together... asleep… and now Penny and he had a son… yup… life just didn't get better than this…. This was the best Father's day EVER.


End file.
